


Can we talk?

by TheTwentySecondPilot



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwentySecondPilot/pseuds/TheTwentySecondPilot
Summary: Just an authors note talking about a recent comment I received...Not on here! All of you are very supportive and I love you for it <3 it was on instagram.(Which you should totally follow me on @thetwenty_secondpilot)It's just a copy paste of my posts, thank you for taking the time to read this!Sahlo Folina, stay alive frens <3
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 5





	Can we talk?

The image from the post itself has text as well:

"Stop normalizing Joshler hate! The stereotype does not apply to all of us"

"Just because I ship Joshler... doesn't mean I'm a monster, a sad h*rny f*ck, messed up or obsessed (I don't even write smut) stop making assumptions about Joshler shippers"

"Fun fact: It's not 2015 anymore, get over yourselves, stop making assumptions, cause y'know what happens when you assume? You make an ASS out of U and ME"

~~~

(Part 1:) I don't remember the last time I was so disgusted about an assumption that was made about me. A recent comment sent me over the edge, I won’t quote it because it’s irrelevant to this post, and I can get my point across without it. Ahem. NOT ALL OF US ARE FOREST FIC WRITERS. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk. 

If you’re still here, congrats, I appreciate you. It was a nasty comment, most people don’t think when they post on the internet, insensitivity is the norm now. If you’re offended by the joke, you’re a sensitive little crybaby, if you can make a comeback, you’re an insensitive asshole. Some people are uncomfortable with certain things and other people are not uncomfortable with those things. You never know who is uncomfortable with what until you cross a certain line. That comment did that for me. I’m writing this all very haphazardly so it won’t make much sense. I guess I’ll come out to y’all later but I have to get these words out of my head. We are not monsters, we are not sad h*rny f*cks, we are not messed up or broken, we (usually) don’t mean any harm. Writing is an art form, and if you don’t like it, don’t look at it, unfollow me for all I care, I don’t know why you followed me in the first place if you didn’t see my bio or look at my pfp ffs. Be more sensitive, care for others, think, just TRY TO THINK before you accuse someone of being something they’re not, before you tell someone something you wouldn’t ask a friend, before you lash out at someone without even thinking... I just want to let you know you need to try to think, please. I’m not gonna tag anyone or anything except #joshler2020 because that is the hashtag that basically made me “famous” and more comfortable with my edit and my work. (All thanks to @chlorinejoshua for spreading my edit on insta, still not sure how it got onto Twitter)

~~~

(Part 2:) Assumptions are almost always never good, or right. I don’t want to assume that the person who made this comment was a teenager, but I’m going to have to based on the demographics of the clique. I, myself, am going to be turning TWENTY-ONE (Pilots) in just a few weeks, so I’d like to address this situation as an adult, but trying to talk to a teenager as an adult almost never works. Immaturity of the youth these days is also a factor. They grow up faster, learn about things earlier on in life than when I was their age. Technology is mostly to blame but it’s also the environment that they’re in. Words still hold value, and not everyone believes that, maybe because some words mean different things to others, they’ve lost the severity in their meaning, or have gained more. The point that I’m trying to make is that some people throw around words that might be offensive to others, no matter the context.

Now I suppose I should let you know why I’m offended. Someone asked me a question about my edit (after reposting without credit, mind you) the caption reads, and I quote: “how h*rny and sad do you have to be to make this.. NO HATE.. just curiosity  🖖 ” (<\- Trekkies is this the Live Long And Prosper hand sign?) Now you might be asking yourself: self, why is she mad? That’s a haha, big relatable, hehe, that’s a funny, cause we’re all sad and h*rny right? The average teenager might be, sure, but I wouldn’t know. The reason I wouldn’t know? *sigh* I am asexual. I have never felt any sexual attraction to anyone or anything. I’m not broken, I’m not “fixable”, but that’s not the point, I could go on a whole rant about that another time, but not here, not now. Now you may ask yourself: self, why would someone be so offended? Well, curious reader, I’m so glad you asked. There are boundaries that I give myself for when I write about the boys, I wouldn’t have them do anything I wouldn’t do, so when someone assumes I do otherwise, I get offended.

~~~

(Part 3:) if you’re still here, wow thanks it really means a lot.

There are those who write other “fantasies” that cross my moral boundaries, but they can express themselves however they want, just keep it far away from me and anyone else who isn’t seeking it out. I don’t force anything upon anyone, if they happen to be interested in Joshler in the same way that I am, sometimes, I’ll suggest my own work. Some of you have never and won’t ever read my Archive of Our Own fanfics. (Teeny tiny self promo: link in bio) [a/n: jokes on all of you, you're already here!]

IF SO, THAT IS PERFECTLY OKAY, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I do what I do because I needed to find an outlet to put my time and energy into something after having my best friend cut me out of her life overnight. No need to apologize, I went through the whole not leaving my bed for weeks on end, my roommate telling me I stink and need to shower, my professors telling me I need to show up for class, my friends encouraging me to get out of bed and eat something. Sorry, I went off on a tangent. Point being, she left me with a void, and I needed to fill that void, so I filled it with two of the best candidates who have helped keep me alive and out of that depressive loop. So yeah, I understand that they’re just really close friends that hang out 24/7 and carry each other around and hold hands and hug and give shoulder kisses and sleep in the same hotel room bed together. I get it, they’re. just. frens. Best frens who can do whatever they damn please. People feel the need to tell me that as if I don’t already know, I get it. I have morals, okay? I’m not a monster, which I think I covered in one of the previous two parts. Thank you for listening to me rant, if you want to talk, my dms are open, so is the comment section. Please try to think before posting online, (I say as I feverishly type these words out) I mean it though. I’m forever grateful for the support that I’ve gotten from y’all and I couldn’t be happier with my little “fan-base” if I can call y’all that. (You know who you are! <3) I think I’ve covered it, so thanks for reading! Sahlo Folina, stay alive frens ||-//


End file.
